The Better One
by Jaceee
Summary: FE11// Cain/Abel // M/M, non-con, sadism. // 'You always were the better one, Abel.'


(A/N: Just a heads up - Cain's pretty much a sick fuck here, so beware. Remember, this is sex between two guys, brothers, no less. Plus character death. IT'S ANGST. NSFW to the nadz, people. And, I'm unsure if Cain & Abel are brothers in-game, but going along with biblical text...

START!)

"You always were the better one."

Cain punctuates his sentence with another merciless thrust into his brother, who could only cling onto Cain, helpless to his ministrations and wondering _where they went wrong._

"People always did like you a hell lot more than me, hm?"

Abel trembles in response, his back coated with a fine sheen of sweat and his heart pumping faster and faster with every embittered word that comes from Cain's mouth.

"Always outdoing me in every," Cain pauses, his breath hitched as he slams right into Abel's hilt, causing the latter to cry out in silence against his gag, "Single," Cain breathes, leaning dangerously close to Abel's lips. "_Way."_

He pauses to examine his handiwork; Abel lain before him, wrists raw and red, bound to the bedpost. Cain was kneeling between his brother's spread legs, leering at him with cruel, cruel sadism.

"Tell me, brother." Cain hisses; Abel is still sane enough to note that Cain too is panting, his chest heaving and his words holding a breathless sort of quality to them. "If people saw you now, would they still love you? Love you _more than me?"_

Cain's strong hands keep Abel's thrashing hips in place, and hardly can Abel find stimulation for his own throbbing need, and neither can he express the words held at the tip of his tongue. With strong defiance he squirms out of the gag, swallowing his saliva. "Brother – " he cries, choking on his words and biting back his tears. "Why?"

"Why?" Cain's voice is laced with blatant disbelief as he virtually spits out his words, Abel wincing as the auburn haired man atop him dug his fingernails into his thighs. "You still don't get it, do you?"

He rams into Abel over and over, the latter's cries – a mix between heady, heady lust and longing for release lost amidst his broken will – they fuel Cain's lust and vengance, pushing Abel to his very limit. When Cain is on the brink of his orgasm, he presses down on Abel – intensifying his pain a hundred fold – and presses his lips to Abel's.

Cain is indifferent to the salty tang of tears that mingles between their lips.

Yet he is not sated to see, taste, _feel_ the tears silently running down the sides of his brother's thin face.

"Cute." He snarls, snatching Abel's chin – the green haired boy flinches at his touch and whimpers. "I'm going to make you _scream my name, little brother."_

True to his promise, Cain pulls out completely of Abel's abused body, pale and without a scar, and pulls Abel down swiftly on him, impaling his brother with his cock.

The entire bed groans under their combined weight and the headboard threatened to crack. Abel scrunches his face up and lets the tears flow, shame clear on his features, and his throws back his head and lets out a guttural moan, his body wracked with the force of his powerful orgasm.

Abel comes all over his and Cain's chest, and Cain pauses briefly, and has the gall to look disgusted. "You get off on your big brother's cock, eh?" His smile is wicked and taunting. Abel bows his head in defeat.

"Stop biting your lip – look at me."

Of course, Abel is as stubborn as his brother is, and shakes his head in defiance.

"Still haven't learnt your lesson?" Cain does not expect a reply, nor does he want one. He feels dominant, in control, and _superior._

"So, little brother. Who d'ya think is the better one now?"

He approaches Abel's form with little more than a tad of disdain.

"…C-Cain," Abel coughs up blood onto the grass beside his head. "H-help me… fetch Wr-Wrys… Lena… any-anyone…"

"Hm? I'm sorry, I think I missed that."

His voice is edged with feigned curiosity, and he leans over Abel's body – supine on the grass, his blood dyeing the grass a crimson red.

"I'm begging yo…you… bro..ther, help…"

"Hmm? I think I hear someone calling my name over there." The paladin saunters off into the distance, but his eyes do not miss the lone tear that spills out the corner of his wretched eyes, and Abel felt like death would be a fairer punishment for him.

"A-alright! You win, yo…you're the better… o-ne…"

It is only when Abel manages to choke out his defeat that Cain turns on his heel, but not before yanking his javelin out of the blood soaked soil.

With satisfaction does he note that the spear head is coated in his brother's blood.

"That's all I needed to know."

He walks away from the battlefield, conscience clean as a slate, and he walks away victorious.

--

(A/N: ...can I lay claim to the first Cain/Abel here? D: I just hope that your impression of Cain or Abel hasn't been tarnished in any way, damn the lack of support convos...

-Jace)


End file.
